Windows 7
| preview_url = http://www.ditii.com/2008/10/29/windows-7-media-center-features-in-pdc-build-6801-of-windows-7/ | other_articles = * Ongewerke niw to Windows 7 * Ongewerke ofgenumen of Windows 7 }} Stære Forþhwierfung Niwe Ongewerke Action Center In þem Action Center (Aktionzentrum), findeþ man alle Alerte, þe man ær in manigen oðeren Programmen sawe. In ærren Gebytlungen þes niwen Bedreifssystems, hatte þis Windows Solution Center (Windows Liesungzentrum), and nu gehwierfde Windows Security Center (Windwos Sicherhadzentrum) ak eak gifþ geiekendlice brukendlice Funktionalitæt so well. Eak þer Oferwaccung þer Sicherhadbyrdnes þeines PC, Action Center wacceþ PC Uphald eak ofer.. Ungeleik Security Center, Action Center nis so nervend, ne scawþ so fele ungewillene Pop-Up Eaȝþyrle on allem þem Fyrste. Onstalle þes brykþ it niw Ærendensystem, þær man cesen kann, mid seinem agenen Teidplan þie Meldunge þurhtodœmen. Action Center samneþ Meldunge of syndrigen gescadenlicen Programmen on þeinem Windows 7 PC, inhabbend þes Security Center, Problem Reports and Solutions, Windows Defender, Windows Update, Network Access Protection, Backup and Resture, User Account Control, and mær. Onstalleþes manige syndrige Dæle þes Systems onginnþ, þic syndrige to melden, werðeþ alle Meldunge of þem ilcen Stede kumen, and biþ gehende þurh þat niwe Action Center Tregikon (þat Ikon þe geleik þem Lihthus is). Aero Snap In þer niwsten Fadung þes Windows, kann man seine Eaȝþyrle to þen Seiden seines Bilþscirms 'snappen.' Biblioþeken Niw in þissem Bedreifssystem is þie Biblioþeke. Geleik þen Dierlinglisten of Windows Vista sind hje virtuelle Ordner, þe alle þeine Dateien in anen Stede samneþ. Hje ofkumeþ of WinFS, þe æt frymðen in Vista hæfde. Mid gemyndigunghlekken was þat Ongewerk gescielfed, nur mid Brukerordnern geseen to werðen. Nu in Windows 7 is WinFS in anem Gecynd onbæk, on Namen Libraries (Biblioþeken), and geleik WinFS sind Biblioþeken, Informationen of þem Dataeisystem to oftiegen and mid virtuellen Steden to forscrencen. Þisse virtuellen Steden samneþ Dataei of syndrigen Systemstellen. Þie Namen þisser niwen Biblioþeken hwierfeþ eft ongeȝn. Nu is Documents to Personal Documents gehweirfed; oðere Biblioþeken sind Downloads, Music, Pictures, Videos, and eak brukergescappene Biblioþeken. Jump Lists If man riht-klikke on gehwilcem Programm, sieȝþ he þie Jumplist þes Programms. Startmenu Þie Niwunge sind eak im Startmenu to finden. Vista hafde ær greate Hwierfunge tom Startmenu gemakt, þus þie Hwierfunge mid Windows 7 na so hlud. Hier sind ak sume heftige Betterunge to finden. Ærstens kann man gemæne-gebrukene Stellen tom Startmenu ieken, nu Videos oþþe Recorded TV Shows, ærsten Seiðe. Eak kann man þie niwen Jumplisten im Startmenu seen. In þissem Fall springþ þie Liste tor sweiðren Seide þes Startmenus ut, þe micelen Sinn hafþ. Nu hwenn man Startmenu Sokn brykþ, is þat hale Startmenu gebruken, Sokndrepper to iewen onstalle þer winstren Seide, hu man Vista sieȝþ. Microsoft hafþ akyðed, þat þat Startmenu eak hleinungfæge is. Taskbar Windows Media Center Windows Media Player 12 Niwe Fadunge Windows 7 biþ tohænde mid six syndrigen Fadungen, ak ȝen Home Premium and Professional beeþ weide tohænde æt Ceaphuus. Þie oðeren Fadunge sind to oðeren Markten getillt, swilce þer brædenden World oþþe mid Undernimensgebryce. Ælce Fadung þes Windows 7 hæfþ alle þie Tillnesse and Synderhade þer Fadung þærunder inn. Mid Ofnaam þes Windows 7 Starter, understingeþ ȝe 32-bit (x86) ȝe 64-bit(x86-64) Prozessor-Architekturen. Æfter Microsoft werðeþ alle Synderhade on þer Maschine gehalden been, unforwandend hwilcer Fadung, þie in Gebryce is. Brukere þie to aner hierrer Fadung þes Windows 7 upgraden willeþ, kunneþ mid Windows Anytime Upgrade þat Upgrade bycgen, and þærmid þie Synderhade þisser Fadunge unluten. Microsoft nafþ nu ȝiet þie Preise oþþe Volumenliefutsnitte þes Windows 7 geboded.